Vree
|actor =CCH Pounder |tag skills = |derived = |proto = |dialogue =VREE.MSG |footer = Vree, in-game (left). Next to her is Sophia }} Head Scribe Vree is the head of the Brotherhood's scribe orders and its most capable researcher in Fallout. Background The head scribe of the Brotherhood is in charge of knowledge gathering and preservation, overseeing the efforts of all the other Scribes. Vree is a perfect fit for the position, as she is intelligent, kind and patient. She is happy with her work and focuses on it intensely. As a result, she possesses a wealth of knowledge across multiple disciplines, including weapon engineering, survival, biology, chemistry and more. Between her duties as head scribe, tutoring initiates in the learning center and personal work on (re)designing weapons or researching topics it's a wonder she finds time to sleep and meditate.Fallout Official Survival Guide p.100: "'''Vree: Master Scribe of the Brotherhood' ''As Head Scribe, Vree is in charge of knowledge gathering and preservation within the Brotherhood. She is intelligent, kind, and patient, happy with her work, and more than willing to help the player out-especially if you can provide her with more of the knowledge she seeks. She can be an excellent source of information about the Brotherhood, the mutants, modern technology, or about the history of the war. She may also give the player some anti-radiation drugs, as a reward for service or if you ask how to approach a radiation source, and may offer you a newly designed laser pistol. She will also help the player develop computer skills, which you can use with the PIPBoy 2000. Hints Be respectful, and ask her about everything you can. The Brotherhood is an excellent means for the player to improve his or her skills and to acquire weapons and equipment, and Vree is the best person to know to get everything possible. Make an enemy of her or the Brotherhood, and you will have added some tough and resourceful foes to your enemies list. Your best bet for getting what you need from Vree is to start out on the right foot the first time you meet her. A high charisma and a good reputation are you best guarantees!" She has one flaw: fixation on the future. Her intense research into the unknown, such as weapons and mutant autopsies, leads her to put a lower priority on softer sciences, particularly history. In the opinion of her assistant, Sophia, Vree has forgotten that history is a vital part of life and as a result, the education of initiates suffered: Many don't even know who Roger Maxson was or what he did for the Brotherhood.The Vault Dweller: "{325}{}{You don't consider the Brotherhood's weaponry to be important?}" Sophia: "{337}{}{Vree seems to think that the research of new weaponry and the information gathered from Mutant autopsies is more important than our history. She has forgotten that our history is a vital part of our lives. It has gotten so bad that many of the new initiates don't even know who Roger Maxson is or what exactly he did for us.}" (SOPHIA.MSG) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests Destroy the Mutant leader: Prior to meeting the player character, Vree conducted an autopsy of super mutant corpses and deduced that the mutants were all sterile, as recorded in Vree's autopsy report. If this disk is acquired by the player character, they have the opportunity to convince the Master of the mutants' inevitable inferiority to humans as the master race, thus diplomatically settling the quest. Other interactions If asked to, Vree can grant access to a special terminal which teaches Science, permanently increasing the skill by 15 (30 if tagged). Tell me about Inventory Appearances Vree appears only in Fallout as a talking head. Her stylized appearance also appears in Fallout: New Vegas as the icon for the Brotherhood reputation. She is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Gallery FO01 NPC Vree N.png| "Greetings. It's a fine day for learning. Can I help you?" FO01 NPC Vree G.png| "Speak to the knights. Ask them to show you one of the latest laser pistols I designed." FO01 NPC Vree B.png| "I'm sorry, you're disrupting my meditation. Please leave." BrotherhoodOfSteelReputation.png|Reputation icon from Fallout: New Vegas, depicting Vree References Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Fallout Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout scientists Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (West Coast) characters Category:Lost Hills characters it:Scriba Vree nl:Vree pl:Vree ru:Врии uk:Врії zh:弗蕾